hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Anker-Hansen
Før serien Amanda Martins (som hun først het) kom til verden etter at Jens August Anker-Hansen gjorde Farah Martins gravid like før han dro til Bergen for å studere på Handelshøyskolen. De møttes i Ghana, mens Jens August var på en slags safari-tur til Afrika. Da Farah oppdager at hun er gravid, drar hun til Norge og krever penger til en abort, noe Astrid Anker-Hansen også gav henne. Noen abort tok hun imidlertid aldri. Amanda vokser opp med moren, og Amanda vet om sin norske familie, selv om de ikke vet noe om henne. Hun begynner på Harvard, og møter tilfeldigvis på Georg Anker-Hansen jr., også kjent som Goggen. Hun skjønner at dette er hennes halvbror, og introduserer seg selv som Amanda Delaroche, ei jente med stor interesse for norsk kultur og språk. At hun er halvsøsteren hans, nevner hun ingenting om. De blir gode venner, men for Goggen er hun noe mer enn bare ei venninne. Derfor bestemmer han seg for å ta henne med til Norge slik at hun skal få se landet hun er så fascinert over, og håper på at det skal bli noe mer mellom dem. For Amanda er dette derimot hennes livs sjanse til å møte familien sin. I serien Amanda og Goggen ankommer Norge midt under Hotel Cæsars flashmob, som er et markedsføringsstunt for å vekke kjennskap om hotellet. De overnatter hos Eva Rosenkrantz, Goggens stemor, men dagen etter flytter de inn i toppetasjen hos Goggens tante Juni. Amanda begynner med en gang å lete etter sin far, men Goggen sier at han er på en "egotripp". (Sannheten er at Jens Augusts skjebne er uviss etter at Erik Askeland etterlot ham i en brennende bygning, noe familien ikke vet om.) [[Fil:Mistenksom Julie.png|thumb|Julie (t.v.) mistenker at det er noe rart med Amanda. Foto: TV2]] Amanda blir fort elsket av alle, men Julie Anker-Hansen har fattet mistanke om at Amanda ikke er den hun utgir seg for å være. Hun ringer Harvard, og finner ut at Amanda har oppgitt falskt etternavn til dem. Amanda sier til forsvar at hun brukte morens navn da hun registrerte seg på Harvard for å slippe unna sin alkoholiserte far. Julie sier unnskyld, men hun mistenker fremdeles at det er noe merkelig med Amamda. Hun reiser tilbake til Paris, men ber Storm holde et øye med Amanda. [[Fil:Amanda_og_Storm.png|thumb|left|Amanda virker oppsatt på å holde seg inne med Storm. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Goggen_med_Amanda.png|thumb|Goggen har følelser for Amanda, men det er merkelig vanskelig å engang få et kyss av henne. Foto: TV2]] Storm oppdager en dag at Amanda har skrevet notater om alle familiemedlemmene, men hun unnskylder seg med at dette er metoden hun bruker for å kjenne igjen nye mennesker. [[Fil:Amanda_avslørt.png|thumb|left|Amanda ser skyldig ut mens Goggen får nyheter om henne. Foto: TV2]] Storm fortsetter å holde et øye med henne, noe Goggen oppfatter som ren flørting. Han er frustrert over at hun stadig avviser hans egen flørt, og bestemmer seg (etter å ha snakket med Jenny) for å fri til henne. I det de er på vei til privatflyet, blir de stoppet av Storm og Juni. Storm har oppdaget at Amanda er datter av Farah Martins, og Juni innser hvem Amanda virkelig er. Goggen får høre at han i over et halvt år har vært tiltrukket av sin egen halvsøster, og Amandas hemmelighet er avslørt. [[Fil:Amanda_tusjet.png|thumb|Goggen har klint tusj i Amandas ansikt. Foto: TV2]] Juni gir Amanda en sjekk på to millioner, og beskjed om å komme seg tilbake til USA med første fly. Amanda bestemmer seg for å be Goggen om unnskyldning før hun reiser. Goggen derimot er rasende fordi hun utnyttet hannes følelser for å finne ut mer om sin familie, og kliner tusj i ansiktet på henne. Amanda er på vei til USA, men på vei ut får hun vite at Birte "Bitten" Lillevik har fått overført (den antatt avdøde) Arnfinn Lyckes aksjer siden de var i et forhold da han falt fra. Hun drar opp til Bitten, og sammen blir de enige om en avtale. Amanda tipser Bitten om sin bestemor som kan snakke med døde mennesker, og Bitten drar til Ghana for å be bestemoren kontakte Arnfinn. Amanda på sin side får kjøpe av Bitten en del av aksjene for pengene hun fikk av Juni. Dermed er Amanda aksjonær, og har ifølge vedtektene krav på en stilling på hotellet. [[Fil:Amanda_i_stol.png|thumb|Amanda, nå aksjonær, har freidig inntatt Junis stol. Foto: TV2]] Juni gir Amanda motvillig en jobb, hvor hun må sitte på et ensomt kontor og digitalisere gamle regnskaper. Hun skjønner at dette er ren taktikk fra Juni sin side, for å få henne til å gå lei og dra. Amanda betaler noen BI-studenter for å gjøre jobben for seg. Juni lar seg imponere av Amandas tilsynelatende "arbeidsvilje". Jenny er den eneste personen som har sansen for Amanda, og overtaler Juni til å invitere Amanda på de ukentlige familiemiddagene i Toppetasjen. Kort tid senere arrangerer Oslo kommune en prosjektkonkurranse hvor investorer kan komme med sine ideer til hva kommunen skal bygge på en tom tomt. Fristen har gått ut, men Amanda greier med sin pågående vilje å skaffe en invitasjon til å delta i konkurransen. Juni er fornøyd, mens Goggen (som ikke fikk til dette) er sint. Det viser seg at en av konkurrentene er Rasmus Mohn, en tidligere konkurrent av Juni. Amanda greier også her å bruke sin listighet til å finne ut hvilket prosjekt han skal stille opp med. Amanda demonstrerer for Goggen hvordan hun flørtet med Mohn, men Goggen sliter fremdeles med sine følelser for Amanda og fiker til henne. Dette føler til et stort forklaringsproblem senere til Juni. Etter dette blir Goggen og Amanda tvunget til å jobbe sammen om tomten slik at de skal lære seg å komme overens med hverandre. I tillegg er de begge forskjellige, og sammen kommer de opp med prosjektet "Plusshotellet", et økologisk hotell som også skal gi frukter til beboerne i Oslo. De gjør det bra i konkurransen, men senere viser seg at Mohn også stiller opp med et liknende prosjekt. Det oppstår fort mistanke om at noen har lekket ideen til Mohn, og Amanda er den hovedmistenkte. Juni og Julie setter opp en felle for Amanda, men før de rekker å ta henne, finner de avlyttningsutstyr gjemt i kontorlandskapet, og Amanda frikjennes. Hotellet arrangerer en halloweenfest for alle annsatte og gjester. Goggen bestemmer seg for å ta med Amanda opp på Hotellrom 513, for å vise henne at det spøker der. Goggen har imidlertid fått i seg litt for mye alkohol, og kysser Amanda. Hun blir rasende og går sin vei, og Goggen sitter sønderknust tilbake. Han forsøker å ta livet sitt, men blir avbrutt før han rekker å gjøre noe. Kort etter får Goggen nytt håp da blodprøver avslører at den opprinnelige farskapstesten var feil: Han må være sønn av Rolv Espevoll, ikke Jens August slik det har vært antatt i nesten hele hans liv. Dermed er Goggen heller ikke i slekt med Amanda. Det er henne han ser rett på da han forteller sine nærmeste om oppdagelsen. Samtidig sier han fra seg den nye konsernsjefstillingen han nettopp er blitt tildelt, siden Juni tidligere sa at den skal tilhøre en Anker-Hansen, og Goggen ikke lenger regner seg som en. Etter den store avsløringen snakker Goggen med Amanda, men til hans sorg og skuffelse vil hun fremdeles ikke ha ham, selv om de ikke er i slekt. Hun sier hun aldri kan elske ham på den måten. Etter å ha fått forsikringer fra familien om at han fremdeles regnes som en av dem, går Goggen til Juni og sier at han likevel ønsker å bli konsernsjef. Dessverre kan Juni fortelle at siden Goggen før var så bestemt på at han ikke ville bli konsernsjef, har hun nå gitt stillingen til Amanda. Kontrakten er signert, og Juni kan ingenting gjøre. Goggen får noe av et sammenbrudd: Han satset alt, til og med sin status som en Anker-Hansen, for å få Amanda. Isteden virker det som han har tapt alt på grunn av henne: Ikke bare avviser hun ham, men hun har også kapret konsernsjefstillingen som Goggen alltid hadde drømt om å få. Kort etter skifter Amanda også etternavn fra Martins til Anker-Hansen, med Junis velsignelse. Derimot reagerte Amandas mor Farah Martins negativt da Amanda snakket med henne om dette på telefonen; hun gav datteren beskjed om at hvis hun tok etternavnet Anker-Hansen, valgte hun også bort sin familie på morssiden. Da Rasmus Mohn ved hjelp av utpressing får kommunen med på at Hotel Cæsar skal rives, kjemper Amanda først sammen med Juni for å unngå dette. Eva mener at slaget er tapt, men vil bruke erstatningssummen til å kjøpe en tomt på Hukodden og bygge nytt hotell der. Da Amanda som konsernsjef nekter å underskrive papirene som ville la Eva gå videre med dette prosjektet, blir Eva svært frustrert. Hun skjønner at Amanda handler ut fra lojalitet mot Juni, og forteller Amanda noe Juni betrodde henne: Da den gravide Farah Martins besøkte hotellet mange år før, gav hun Juni et brev hun bad henne overbringe til Jens August. Imidlertid underslo Juni brevet, og Jens August fikk aldri vite at han hadde gjort Farah gravid. Amanda blir rasende på Juni, og føler at det er hennes skyld at hun selv måtte vokse opp uten å kjenne faren sin. Hun er ikke lenger opptatt av å redde hotellet. Etter noen stive drinker i baren har hun sex i heisen med en tilfeldig mann, tydeligvis bare for å få utløp for sine spenninger. Kort etter blir hun klar over at det er et overvåkningskamera i heisen, og går for å slette opptaket av seg selv. Etter å ha plassert det i "søppelkassen" på skjermen henter hun opp denne for å definitivt slette opptaket derfra også. Der finner hun opptaket Juni forsøkte å slette en del uker tidligere, da hun og Thomas Winther flyttet liket av Ove Herman Øire fra toppetasjen til Øires eget rom. Amanda vil nå straffe Juni ved å tvinge henne til å selge Hotel Cæsar og heller gå for Hukodden-prosjektet, selv om det skulle være mulig å bevise at kommunevedtaket skyldtes utpressing og derfor var ugyldig. På julaften 2015, etter at Juni gledesstrålende har kunngjort at Hotel Cæsar er berget, gir Amanda henne derfor et "smykke" med en minnepenn som inneholder opptaket der hun og Winther holder på å flytte et lik rundt i korridorene. Hvis ikke Juni går med på å selge hotellet og kjøpe Hukodden-tomten, vil Amanda sende opptaket til mediene. Goggen har imidlertid blitt mer og mer psykologisk ustabil fordi Amanda avviste ham, og også av forskjellige andre årsaker. Like etter at Amanda har fortalt Juni om sitt store pressmiddel, krasjer Goggen sitt småfly inn i toppetasjen, og juleselskapet ender i tragedie. Goggen tok bl.a. Joey Krogstad med seg i døden, men vi får ikke vite hvilke skader Amanda eventuelt fikk. Da serien tar opp tråden seks måneder senere, er Amanda i alle fall på føttene og fremdeles konsernsjef. I Junis fravær har hun betydelig makt på kontoret, men en Arild Iversen er blitt hentet inn som styreformann, muligens nettopp for å holde Amanda i tømme. Det kom tydeligvis ingenting ut av Amandas forsøk på utpressing mot Juni, og Amanda sier til Iversen at Hukodden-tomten for lengst er solgt (kanskje mens Juni og Amanda begge lå skadde etter flystyrten). Nå er Amanda isteden oppsatt på å gjøre det eksisterende Hotel Cæsar til et plusshotell. Hun er av og til i telefonisk kontakt med Juni, som ennå er på et hjem og får pleie etter skadene hun fikk under flystyrten. Selv om forrige sesong endte med at Amanda var blitt en klar motstander av Juni, og til og med ville bruke utpressing mot henne, virker det som om de nå er tilstrekkelig forsont til at de igjen kan ha et slags arbeidsforhold. [[Fil:Amanda-Storm.jpg|thumb|left|Amanda prøver å hjelpe Storm som har store traumer etter Goggens flystyrt. Foto: TV2]] thumb|Amanda snakker med Lotte, i håp om å få signert kontrakten. ''Foto: TV2 Lotte Fjeld som eier av firmaet Sensitech besøker hotellet, men tross iherdig innsats klarer ikke Amanda å få henne til å signere noen viktige kontrakter i forbindelse med det kommende plusshotellet. Et problem er at Storm fikk et panikkanfall foran Lotte, siden han sliter med alvorlige traumer etter flystyrten. Amanda forsøker å hjelpe ham, blant annet ved å ta ham opp i toppetasjen der det traumatiske skjedde. Etter mye om og men, like før Lotte bestemmer seg for å dra fra hotellet for å få en pause, får hun omsider kontrakten underskrevet. Amanda er også den første av Anker-Hansen familien som Ida Bøe og Jonas Bøe møter. Ida og Jonas presenterer ideen sin fremfor b.la. Amanda på styrerommet. I slutten av presentasjonen, når hun er alene med Jonas, holdt han nesten på å løfte hun opp i lufta. Da sier Amanda at det må han gjerne gjøre, og da gjør han det. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer